Heart on the Wind (this name might be changed)
by anymeaddict
Summary: Crystal moved to Virginia from Hawaii when she was three, where she, for the first time in her life sees snow. She also sees a boy that no one but her can see. She doesn't let anyone know that she can see wind, the boy. What happens when Jack falling in love with crystal is Bad, not just for them but for the whole world?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**[Crystal's POV]**

I had a very over protective Childhood. Not that I blame my parents or anything. They were only doing what they thought was best for me. I ended up growing into a very realistic, serious person.

But there was always one part of my growing up that I loved ever year. Winter.

I first started to love it when I was three. I have a strangely good memory so I remember every detail. We had just moved to Virginia from Hawaii. So it was my first frost, and snow at the same time.

I had woke up early that day and saw that everything was white. My parents were still asleep so I went outside, still in my pajamas.

That was when I first saw him. An older boy, I can now say that he was about 16 or 17. He had a blue hood, perfect white hair and a tall wooded staff. He was kneeling down messing with the snow and hadn't seen me yet.

I was about to go over to him when another person walked right into him. I panicked and started to run at the person when I realized that he had walked right through him. I didn't know what to do. The boy looked up and saw me looking at him at the moment my parents came out to take my back inside.

"Crystal! What are you doing out here!" My mom ran over to me. I had a feeling that they could see anything but I decided to test them.

"I thought I saw a birdie." I pointed right at the boy. He sighed, looking around himself for the bird that wasn't there.

"Honey. I don't see anything." My dad bent down and looked right at the boy.

"Sweetie I think the cold is making you sick. Let's go back inside." I let them lead my in to the house.

I spent the entire day thinking about him. I wasn't like most kids my age. I was rather smart. I knew that people could walk through the boy and couldn't see him for some reason. I didn't understand why though.

That night I asked my mom when she tucked me in. "Mommy. If you can walk through someone and not see them, then what are they?" She looked at me funny.

"There is no such thing sweetie. Just like there is no Santa, tooth fairy, Easter bunny, or imaginary friends." I nodded and laid down. I hear my mom tell Dad and them both freak out thinking I had gotten so sick that I was seeing thing.

The next day I was taken to the doctor and to a psychiatrist. I didn't like. It was too close and personal for them to ask me all the questions about my imagery friends, which I didn't have, and what we did together.

When we got home. I saw the boy in a snow ball fight with some kids in the yard across the street. I didn't look directly at him, in case anyone saw. I watched the other kid and watched him out of the corner of my eyes. I saw him fly it seemed. I saw the wind blow on his clothes. I saw him turn things to ice with the touch of his staff. I longed to join them but If I tried my mom would freak out again.

Instead, every year starting in late fall to early spring, I would walk around my yard. When he noticed that I was outside he would come over to me. He first few times he would through snow balls at me. I would brush the snow off men and keep walking. Eventually he would just walk around with me.

When my parents decided that I did need some sort of exercise, I was eight, they had a small play ground in the back yard, inside the fence that is.

There was a small slide, a see-saw, and swings. The swings were by far my favorite. I would sit on it and start to push myself. Wind, that is what I came to call the boy because where ever he was there was some sort of cold wind whether it was a small breeze or a huge gust, would come and push me. He didn't touch me, but he would push on the chains of the swings.

I would talk to Wind and tell him about my day. I don't think he every realized I was talking to him, because I still acted like I didn't hear or see him. My parent didn't like that I talked to the wind but eventually got used to it. It was better to talk to an inanimate object, that I knew wouldn't talk back and call it what it was then to talk to nothing at all.

Now I am 16. I am allowed to walk around the neighbor hood, play in the snow with the little kids I babysat, and do other normal things. I was still homeschooled, but my parents were much better at letting me be normal.

It was summer though. I everyone was out of town it seemed. Wind wasn't here either because It must be too hot for him or something. I didn't know. I just knew that he wasn't here once it started to warm up again.

I was sitting at my desk in my room when my dad walked in. I was supposed to be reading but instead I was thinking about the fact that I hadn't seen Wind in 3 years. I really bothered me.

"Crystal. Come down stairs. We need to talk." I stood up. Glancing at my window quickly, wishing that it had suddenly started to snow in the middle of august.

When I went into the Family room, I saw my mom sitting on the couch fretting over something. I sat down.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" mo looked up at me in surprise, then shook her head making her gold hair fall in her face.

"oh no dear. It's not you it's you grandfather. He died. Your Grandmother wants us to come take care of her till she dies." I thought about it. Grandma lived in Hawaii, where it didn't snow. I wouldn't see wind until we came back, If we came back.

"When would we come back?" I tried not to let it show that I was upset.

"We don't know. She has been very sick recently. It could be a week or it could be a year or two." I nodded and stood up.

"Then I'm not going." I started back to the stairs.

"Wait. Crystal, we never said you had to go. We were going to talk about you staying here while we go." Dad stood up shocked.

"We were going to ask Mrs. Charlotte to check up on you. You can keep doing your school work on the computer. We will still pay the bills." I sighed in relief. I went back to them and sat down again.

"I can stay by myself. I can cook. I can clean. I will keep babysitting." This was a huge break through for me. They didn't like to leave at home alone when they went shopping, since they both worked from home.

"We know you can take you can take care of yourself. We're worried about boys." My first thought was of Wind. Then I thought of all the other 'nonexistent boys' I was friends with.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." She nodded, seeming a little better.

"Well, ok. We will call every night. We will leave tomorrow night." I nodded. It took everything I had not to break into a grin.

"Ok. Well. I'm going to read in my room." I particle skipped to my room. The reason I was so happy was because my parents didn't realize I still talked to the wind. With them gone I could talk to him and not worry about people thinking I was crazy.

I couldn't wait till Winter came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. THank you guys for commenting. And Random Guest that Review, YOU MADE MY DAY! You asked if Crystal babysat Jamie and sophie, but she doesn't They live in Minnisoda, and Crystal lives in Virginia. Once again, thank you!**

**_Chapter 2_**

**[Crystal's POV]**

I woke up and marked another day off the calendar. It was the day that it officially got cold.

When I say officially, I mean that there is a cold front headed to town. It would drop to the low thirties. This was a sure sign that Wind was coming today.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the window. Sure enough it was white outside. I could see him running up the street with his staff trailing behind him leaving the road covered in ice.

I quickly pulled on my boots and coat over my pajamas and ran down that stair and out the door.

It was still snowing. I ran around the yard, kicking up snow. When I got tired I fell down in the snow, laughing. He had climbed on to a tree branch to watch. He was laughing at me too. I laughed at him laughing at me.

"I wish I could show you how to make a snow ball, or a snow angel, or sledding. Or anything." He didn't know I could hear him so I just kept laughing.

I stood up, and whispered, "I'll be right back." So that only he could hear me. I shook the snow out of my pale gold curls and went in to my house.

I took a shower, got dressed in clothes for being in snow and eat breakfast in an hour. Then I went right back out in to the snow.

Most of the kids I baby sat where out and having a snow ball fight. I went over and watch. When I was twelve I tried to play with them but they told me I was too old and it wouldn't be fair to the other team.

So instead I was the 'nurse' that they went to if they fall or get hurt. I sat on the side and watch they play. Wind was floating above them and would make the snow ice, so that the older kids would fall and the younger ones could hit them with a snow ball or two.

"Hey! You guys come in for lunch!" One of the moms of the kids called them all over. The kids sighed and complained but they went anyway.

I walked back to my house. Wind, or Jack as he once told me a long time ago, followed me. When I got to my front door I ran in and up to my balcony and saw that he was already there. This was where I would talk to him so no one would notice.

"I know you're just the wind, and that technically your always here, but it wasn't you the past two years . Where were you?" I sighed and looked down at the lawn. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I have some great news! The man in the moon said I had to become a guardian. That is a big deal. And I turns out that I was alive once. I had a mom and a dad, and a sister. Oh and I'm a guardian now. I beat the boogieman. And I have some believers now. Jaime, I've told you about him before, him and some of his friends believe in me. It feels great. To really talk and play with someone." I tried not to feel hurt. It was my own fault that he didn't know I believed in him. He sighed. "I wish you believed in me."

I smiled. "I hope you had a good time where ever you were. Well, I think you already know this but, It's Halloween tonight. And I have my first costume." I blushed. And laughed. "I'm going to be the thing that every girl is on her first Halloween. A princess."

That made him laugh. "I can't picture you as a princess." He looked at me. "well… maybe I can." He grinned.

"I would like it if you were my prince." I turned to look at him. I was careful to make sure my eyes were still wondering around and weren't focus on his face. I didn't know what I was doing but I didn't care.

He was taken aback. "Ummm… I guess I could. I know how to make my clothes change, so I guess." I felt a strong wind blow in my face.

"I hope that was a yes." I stood up straight. "Well I have to go inside and finish my dress. Then I have to eat, and get ready. I will see you tonight." I went in and closed the door behind me.

It took all me will power not to squeal with joy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took me so long to post more. My computer broke over winter break and since it's a school laptop, I couldn't get it fixed till school started again. Even though have have up to chapter 7 done already.**_

**_Chapter 3_**

**[Jack Frost's POV]**

I jumped of Crystal's balcony. I liked to talk to her. It made me feel like she know I was there and that I was normal. But at the same time it reminded me that she didn't know who, or what I was. She just thought that I was the wind.

I walked around the neighborhood. I went in to the woods that where close by. I sat on a tree branch and twirled my staff. I didn't know what to do when everyone was inside. Normally I would leave since the kids had their snow day, but Crystal had a strange way of knowing when I was and wasn't there. I didn't want to disappoint her. Plus I wanted to see her as a princess.

"Jack. We need to talk." I looked down from my tree to see a twelve year boy in a white tux.

"Nice to see you too cupid." Cupid and North were the only two people I could think of that didn't get mad at me over snow days on their holiday. Cupid thought it was romantic if someone trips and is caught by their true love.

"The man on the moon told me to talk to you. Get down here." I sighed and rolled of the branch, and then neatly landed on my feet.

"Why does the man on the moon tell other people to talk to me rather than just telling me himself." It irritated me that North, Bunny, Tooth, and Cupid talked to him all the time but I only talked to him once.

"I don't know, but listen to me, I have a short break before I have to go back to work. You can't fall in love with a normal person. It isn't good." I thought of crystal.

"I don't love her. She dosen't even know that I'm real." He chuckled.

"Well, I see the names on ever arrow I make and I can tell you that she fell in love a long time ago." I straighend up.

"Who was the guy?" He laughed harder.

"Like I would tell you. The man on the moon puts the name on the arrows I make, then I deliver them. I don't know the reason. Besides even if I wanted to, I'm not allowed to tell you. But there is one thing I can tell you though." I got exticed.

"Really? What?" I stepped closer.

"I heard that you got some of your memories from your teeth." I nodded. I had some of my main memories that had to do with my core but that was it. "I can't tell you much but I never go an arrow for you. I already told you that I don't choose who the arrows go to, but you never had one. Not even one that you were supposed to get if you didn't die." I nodded. That was a bit on a letdown.

"Well, then you don't have to worry about me falling in love with Crystal if You don't have an arrow for me." I jumped back in the tree disappointed. I thought maybe I had a girl that I loved before I died. But I didn't. I was destined to be alone forever.

"Just because You don't have an arrow doesn't mean you can't fall in love. If someone tries, they can make themselves fall in or out of love. I know because one of my arrows will suddenly have names on it and zoom away. Or the name starts to slowly appear on it. Crystal's arrow was the first one." I thought of this. Crystal had suddenly fallen in love. And it wasn't supposed to happen.

"It is also part of my job to lock away the arrow of any guardian. That is if I have to pull it out of the air when it zooms off, lock it up as the name starts to appear, or pull it out of their heart from when they when alive. I don't like it but I have to. So try to watch yourself." I looked down.

A little three year old girl with wings and a roman toga flew up to Cupid. She whispered something to him fast and then flew away.

"My break is over. See you on Valentine's day." A Pair of pure white wings unfolded from his back and he flew after the Cherub.

I was once again left on my own to think.

It sat there for a while. There was no way I loved Crystal she was 16 and I was 318 or 319. Plus she couldn't see or hear me. It would never work out.

It started to get dark so I went back to Her house. Sandy wouldn't have to work till later tonight. Lucky guy.

I stood there for a minute or two. I was about to give up on her thinking she changed her mind when the front door opened. I quickly made my clothes change in to a prince's outfit.

When I saw her my heart skipped a beat.

Ok… maybe I did love her….. a little…

She was dressed in a pale blue dress that looked like it had come out of a fairy tale book. It was long and had three main layers. The bottom layer was white and fluffed out slightly. The layer over that had the sleeve was pale silver, it can down to about where her knees were. Then there was the blue layer. It looked like a sleeveless jacket that was tied closed with a string, but I was long in the back. The front of her hair was pulled back in an old fashion headband thing but it looked good with the rest of her outfit. The rest of her hair flowed down her neck to shoulders and down her back. The color look perfect on her, since everything about her was pale, from her hair to her skin to her blue eyes…

"Well, I am sure you look nice, wind. Her eyes darted around like most people when they think. Sometime looking through me other times looking to her left or right.

"Well, I don't look as nice as you. I know that." At that moment I heard her chuckle, just slightly. She must have thought of something funny.

"Now, since I am too old to Trick or treat, I bought a big bag of candy and I will walk around with you." She held up her bag that I had seen her use before.

I was starting to wonder where her parents were during all this. They would never have let her do any of this. She never put her teeth under her pillow or got presents from North, she didn't even do Easter egg hunts. And this is EVER, in her whole life.

I followed her. I paused as she headed for the woods, but I kept going after a moment. She walked down a path toward a small frozen over pond. I remembered it from when I caused the snow day. It had made a design on it like I did the road and windows.

"I found this place over the summer. I wish you could've seen it. It was nice and cool. I never got around t swimming in it. All I did was stick my hand in." She got closer so there were no trees blocking her view.

"oh, Wow. It's Beautiful!" She ran to it stopping at the bank. "oh." She bent down and touched it.

I laughed at her. I walked next to her. "Yeah. It took much longer to make it look nice then windows." She didn't hear me of course.

She stepped on to the ice. I hear a subtle crack. I froze. She must not have because she kept walking till she was in the middle of the pond. Be then I could see the cracks.

I was panicking. I couldn't touch her. I didn't think my staff could, and even if it could touch her I was afraid She would freeze to death.

"a… Oh not." There was a really load crack and the ice that Crystal had been standing on started to break up. "Help!"

I was having a very bad case of dejavu. I couldn't stop thinking about how I died but at the moment it was more like I was about to watch myself die. And Crystal was me.

The piece right under her went under the water and she started to fall. She had the sence to fall forward so she wouldn't get completly wet. However what she didn't know was that if her weight hit the ice she would fall completely in to the water and probably die of hypothermia out here.

I did something stupid and quickly wrapped my arm around her waist, as a reflex. I was going to pull her forward so she could stand on the ice that hadn't broken yet so she could slow walk back to the shore.

It didn't work like that.

I did put my arm around her waist, btu there was one thing I didn't expect. I touch her. It took me be surprised so when I stepped forward like I had planned I forget to brace myself and I fell over too. We both landed on all fours. I was leaning over her, but not touching her.

When I say she was on all fours I really mean that she was crumpled on her side shaking. I wanted to touch her again but I was afraid that it wouldn't work again so I chose against it.

Then I realized that the Ice should had broke under our weight. I looked at the ice and noticed that the crack had frozen over and the ice was thicker. I mentally punch myself for not thinking of doing that earlier.

I stood up. The clearing that we were in was suddenly full of moon light. The Man on the Moon must be watching.

Crystal must have recovered. She was standing up shakily. She quickly looked up, right at me.

"Y-you…you touched me." For a moment I thought she could see me but then her eyes started to look around again. "Y-you touched me wind. I felt it." But that was all she said. She walked slowly back to the shore and grabbed her bag.

"I'm going back home." She walked off. I wanted to make sure that she didn't faint or anything before she got home. If that happened then I'm sure she would had died for real.

She made it home safely so I went back to the woods where Cupid had talked to me. I wanted to make sure that Crystal was ok in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**[Crystal's POV]**

I stumbled into my house. I couldn't feel my feet, or my ankles. The bottom of my dressed was soaked.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop shivering. I dropped my bag in the door way. I turned my head slightly and saw that Wind was already gone.

I had felt him try to save me. It was the first time He touched me. I knew that my waist where he touched me was frozen through all my layers but I didn't care. I was still happy.

I went to my room and changed into some sweat pants and a oversized sweater. I pulled my arm chair right next to the fire place and then started a fire. I walked to the kitchen and made a pot full of hot chocolate and pour myself a mug. I sat there and shut off my mind while I drank and eat candy.

When I started to think again, it was pitch black outside. I didn't want to move but if I got sick from sleeping without any blankets my mom would freak out and come home, or worse make me go to Hawaii to be with her. I decided that I should lock the doors and turn lights off first.

Then I headed up the stair to my room. I shut the door and headed to the corner that had my bed. I grabbed all the blankets off my bed and a pillow, but before I could leave I heard something.

The back door was opening. I tried not to panic. There was no way someone could get into the back yard until they were really good at climbing, since there was a 10 foot tall fence all the way around and no gate. I must be hearing things.

Then I heard heavy footsteps. They walked all the way around the bottom floor. Opening every door. Then they headed up the stairs. I should've hide. I had time since my room was at the end of all and they checked every room. However, I was frozen to the stop. I couldn't had hid if I wanted too.

Then the footsteps stopped in front of my door. I know what was next. The door slammed open.

There was nothing there.

I couldn't help it but I fell backwards and screamed. I dropped the blanket I had been holding and used my pillow like a shield. Before I had a chance to breath the door to my balcony flew open and wind crouched in front of my in a protective stance. He turned his head all around the room. He must not have seen anything either.

There was a frantic knock at the front door. I look toward the door. There it was again. I stood up careful and stumbled down the stairs, still holding my pillow. I paused before I came in to the view of the door. I peaked around the corner and looked through the window on the door.

It was only Mrs. Charlotte. I slowly walked to the door constantly looking around me, but mostly to the still open back door and the stairs. Wind stood behind me doing the same thing, just facing backwards.

"Crystal? Are you alright? I heard you scram and came right over." The elderly women looked panicked.

I nodded. "I-I think someone broke in just a moment ago." She was stunned. Her husband and been a night security for a long time before retiring. He always said that one on the houses in the neighborhood would be robbed eventually.

"Did you see anyone?" I shook my head. Glancing back at the stairs and backdoor.

"No. I was in my room and I heard the back door open and footsteps walking around. Then the door to my room slammed open and I screamed. I didn't see anyone though." The women nodded.

She walked up the stair with me behind her. Wind was in front of her checking everywhere first.

She peaked in every room. Nothing. She then went to my room. Still nothing.

"You might have fallen asleep and sleep walked. When you woke up from adrenaline you scream because it was a nightmare." She still looked concerned though. "I you want I can call your mother and .." I shook my head furiously.

"No. No. Your probable right. I must have been asleep. You don't have to call my mom. I'll be fine." She looked at me carefully and nodded.

"Ok. Well then I will go home. If you need anything then I'm a shout away." I nodded smiling the best I could.

"O-ok. Thank you!" She went down stair and I heard her shut the back door and then the front door.

I decide it was safe to talk.

"W-wind? You are there right." I knew he was. He turned to me when I said his name. "Could you please PLEASE stay with my tonight? I know what happened wasn't a dream. Please? I scared." I felt tears run down my face. I was still shaking and no matter what I did I couldn't stop.

"I believe you. I'll stay." He slow walked to the window and set his staff down and came back to me. There was a gentle breeze through the room.

"Thank you." I grabbed the blanket that I had dropped earlier and headed back to the fire.

I put my pillow down on the chair and sat down I put each blanket on and then turned to face the fire. Wind sat next to me on the floor.

"Goodnight, Wind." I closed my eyes and whispered.

I felt a breeze, or was that his hand, push some hair from my face.

"Good night Crystal." I feel asleep that night feeling safe because I knew that Wind was there to protect me.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**[Jack Frost's POV]**

I stayed a few hours after I saw Sandy's dreams come to her. I would have stayed longer if I hadn't heard Russian voices calling me from outside.

I went to the door and opened it slightly and went out, closing it behind me.

"What do you want North?" I looked around and saw that not only was north there but so was Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and Cupid.

"We need to talk." It was Cupid again. I straightened up. I wouldn't let them know that without my staff I was absolute defenseless.

"Your arrow is gone." Cupid's eyes which where normally were pink were now red with fery.

"So?" I shrugged. I didn't care.

"Where did you put it Jack? I can see that it hasn't hit you yet but you must know where it is?" I didn't get anything he said.

"I don't know where it is! I haven't even seen it!"I tried not to yell out of habbit.

"Then explain why you're in that house, mate?" Bunny pointed at Crystal's house.

"That because… that is because I feel like staying here!" Bunny huffed. He didn't buy it.

"Jack there is one thing that I didn't tell you earlier. Any… immortal, that sounds right, can fall in love. However, there are six exceptions to that rule. The Man on the Moon, because he has to be impartial to everything, Me, I might influences some peoples love lives, and the guardian, because their first priority is to the children of the world. But the guardians can fall in love with other immortal." I raised my eyebrows. Like I would believe that.

"Your name started to appeared the arrow before you became a guardian. But now you can't have an arrow at all. You can ask North." Cupid crossed his arms.

I turn to the old man.

"Is true. I had to give up my wife. Then she asked cupid to take her arrow too." He didn't see too sad about it.

"Well I don't care what happens. I won't leave Crystal!" I went inside and slammed the door in their faces.

I forgot that She had been asleep.

"W-wind? Is that you?" I sent a soft breeze to her. She relaxed. I sat down so that my face was only a few inches from hers.

"You know everything about me so tell me about yourself." Her eyes were closed. She smiled as she whispered to me.

"Ok. I was alive 300 years ago. I didn't look like this. I had Brown hair and eye. I wasn't this pale either. I already told you that I had a family. I adored my sister. I played with her and everything. One day I took her to ice skate on a pond in front of our house. We were on the ice and about to put on our skates, when the ice started to crack under her. Kind of like what happened to you. I turned her danger into a game. I told her to play hop scotch. I was about to get to the staff that I carry around. I used it to go around her waist and kind of fling her to the bank. I ended up where she had been and the ice broke under my weight and I fell in. and funny thing. I couldn't swim. I died. Not sure if it was for cold or lack of air but it doesn't really matter anymore. Anyway, I woke up not to long after and came out from under the ice. I didn't remember anything. I meet the Man in the Moon, and he told me my name. I meet the other guardians. You know the Blizzard of 1968. The Easter kangaroo is still made at me." She had fallen asleep again.

I can't sleep, ever, so I spent the rest of the night watching her. Or I wanted too.

I did watch the sand of her dream for a bit. It looked like it was her, and a boy having a snow ball fight. It was probably the guy she was in love with. I sighed and sat down with my back against the chair she was in love with.

I noticed something shining from a crack under the fireplace. I crawled over to it. I managed to grab to source and look at it.

It was a thin arrow. It shone in the light of the fire. I could make out my name etched into the wood part. I looked at the arrow head. Surely enough I could see Crystal's name there. This must have been the arrow Cupid was looking for.

"Ahh!" I looked up. Crystal tossed and turned in her sleep. I looked at her dream. Is was her and a dark figure chasing her. I was about to make it cold to wake when it changed and the boy came in and saved her.

I put the arrow back where I had found it, in case I ever needed it.

I had the problem of who had scared her half to death earlier. It couldn't have been pitch. He was long gone. It had been Halloween so it could have been a normal person.

What a second… Halloween. I should have guessed. I normally didn't mind her prank. I even helped her prank Bunny on occasion. But this! I was going to kill her for this!

"Halloween!" I stood up. There was a small poof of smoke and there she was.

"Hey Jack! Long time no see." Her devils tail moved around. She held her matching pitchfork behind her. Her wavy black hair fell to her shoulders. The dark purple hooded jacket she was wearing had a skeleton on its side and the pockets were made to look like stitches. He tiny black jean shorts were over her white and purple striped leggings. She had a bat on one shoulder and the shadow of an owl on the other. Her red eyes looked at me questionably, making her skin look paler then it was, which was like mine.

"Where you here earlier today? You did a prank here, didn't you?" She sighed.

"Jeez. I was looking for you, when owl smelled a doughnut or something and came in. I followed and realized that someone was home and realized it was a perfect opportunity for a prank!" She grinned showing off her fanged teeth.

"WELL YOU NEARLY SCARED THAT GIRL TO DEATH!" Her grin dropped immediately. "Besides, I though you left when We bet Pitch."

She shook her head. "No. I would much rather have fun and pranks then fear and control." I raised an eyebrow. "I only meant to give her a small scare. That was all. I didn't mean to terrify her like that." She seemed completely in shock so I believed her.

"Fine. Why were you looking for me. 'Cuz you found me." I sat back down on the floor, ignoring the fact that there was ice from when I sat on it earlier.

"You don't know? An old man, a kangaroo, a sand sculpture, a kid in a tux, and a dragon… bird.. thing sent me." She stuck her hip out and held her hand up like she was shrugging. "You knew. I'm a girl immortal. I am supposed to get you to change your mind about the living girl." She looked at me as if I was stupid. "How could you not have realized that?"

I sighed. Not that again. I had heard enough about love and immortal and normal people and rules for one day. "Well that's not going to happen so you can leave."

She gasped like I had offended her, which… I guess I did. "Well It doesn't matter. I was told not to leave you till you followed the rules." I laughed.

"I never thought of you as a by-the-book kind of girl?" She glared at me.

"You know as well as anyone that I'm not. But this is apparently really important. Even I follow rule that are a big deal." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why do you guys even bother trying." I was so confused. "She can't even see me." I gusterd to crystal asleep on the chair.

Hallowen looked at her. And chuckle. "Wow. You're an idot. I hope you know that." I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I questioned her.

She sighed. "Well, let's just say she don't believe what you believe." That made no sence.

I sat down and ignored her as she droned on the rest of the night to her two pets about their next prank.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**[Crystal's POV]**

I woke up to arguing the next morning. I had not been expecting that.

I sat up slowly and turned toward the voices.

I saw wind and a devil girls standing there. I had missed most of the conversation so I didn't know what they were arguing about.

"I am still not talking to you." Wind was facing the fireplace not looking at the girl.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to set you hoodie on fire. Besides that was, what, like 50 years ago. You're starting to sound like the rodent!"

" I had completely forgotten about it till you brought it up! Now I'm mad at you again! So I'm not talking to you." Wind turned to yell at her. When he turned back to the fireplace he noticed that I was sitting up.

"Wind… thanks for staying with me. I think I'm fine now. " I did my normal wandering eye thing. Wind smiled.

"I really wish you knew I was real." Wind's comment made the girl freak out. She started to make choking motions at him from behind his back. When she noticed me looking she stopped and looked awkward. Then she waved.

She knew I could see and hear them. I nodded at her. She grinned bigger. Wind hadn't noticed anything.

I got up and went around my normal routine. I even stopped by the window and smiled at the snow.

When I went to my bed room to change the girl followed me. I shut the door behind me, and she burst out giggling quietly.

"Sorry. Talk quietly, or he'll hear." She jerked he head towards the door. "Anyway. I'm Halloween." She held out her hand. I grabbed it and shook it. "by the way… I was the one that scared you last night. I didn't mean to. Jack would want me to tell you it was me. Sorry." She did look sorry.

"Well I'm Crystal. It's nice to meet you. How did you know I can see you two?" I looked at her. She was pretty once you got past the tail and bat and pointy teeth…

"I have an ability to be able to tell if someone is a believer and who for." She smiled. I liked Halloween already. She was honest, and fun.

"So… you set his hoodie on fire?"I tried not to laugh and I changed into shopping clothes.

"Yes!" She grinned. "It was Halloween, of course, and I was trying to work on a new smoke bomb to throw at people. Well, when I was testing them I saw Jack and… kind of… dropped the entire box on him. Let's just say that they were more like fire bombs then smoke bombs." I laughed as quietly as possible.

"And he is still mad about it?" She nodded.

"Yeah. His clothes and staff are the only things he has left from when he first became an immortal. And apparently he had them when he was alive too." She shrugged.

"Wait… they had hoodies 300 years ago?" She laughed.

"No. But he can change the kind of top he wears whenever he wants. So when cloak went out of fashion he changed it. And eventually it became a hoodie and he has just kept it that way." I nodded. That made sence. I recalled the blue shirt he was wearing the night before. It was perfect for a prince. And he brown pants which never change went with it perfectly too.

"Well… We better go before Jack starts to think I kidnapped you." We both giggled. "And this talk is our little secret." We both grinned.

I went down stairs. I was out of food to make a decent breakfast, so I grabbed my coat and to the door.

"Wind I'm going shopping. You can come if you want. But you could wait here too." As soon as I said 'you can come' he was next to me. Halloween was right behind him. I stopped myself from looking at them on the way to the store.

I walked because I didn't feel like driving on the ice.

I was almost there when I slipped and fell into Parker. He was the older brother of a boy and girl I babysat.

"Hey parker. Sorry about that. Slipped. Where you going?" He looked surprised to see me.

"Crystal. Hey. I was… well. On my way to see you." I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Really? Why?" He seemed uncomfortable.

"I was going to ask you if you would go out with me." I didn't expect that.

"umm…" What should I say! That I can't I like an invisible guy that isn't supposed to exist. That would make it sound like I was making an excuse.

Wind stepped ever so slightly in between the two of us. He was tense and glared at Parker.

I sighed. I would just have to tell him the blunt truth.

"Sorry. You're a great guy and all but, I like someone else." He nodded.

"Well. Then I will go back home. It was nice to see you anyway." I smiled and waved feeling bad for him.

Wind was happier when he was gone.

"Crystal! That was a perfectly good chance to get a guy! A REAL guy! How could you turn him down." Halloween looked back and forth between me, Parker and Wind. Wind just glared at her.

"She deserves better. He was too… too.. I don't know but there was something not good about him." He seemed pleased with my desion. I went on walking to the store listening to them.

"You could go ahead and attempt that you're jealous." She poked him in the side. He swatted her hand away.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just want what is bested for her and all the other people in the world." He shrugged. I didn't know whether not to be happy that he cared or upset that he had put in a group with everyone else.

We got to the store and I got a cart. I went down all the ales. Every time Halloween saw something she wanted she started to squeal and beg, but without really begging. It was mostly for cookies, doughnuts, ice cream, cake, and of course Candy.

I bought some of all of it to keep her quiet. I also got so orngaes, pancake mix, eggs, milk, and other normal foods. I had about five extra bags to carry home because of the demon girl.

You know, if tooth was here she would freak out when she sees the junk food crystal has. I have a feeling you used magic or something on her. Didn't you?" Wind shot a look at Halloween.

She grinned mischievously. "Nope. I'm just really persuasive." I couldn't help admiring the way she could twist the truth to fit what she wanted to say, and still not lie.

We made it home and I put all to grocieres away. I put the junk food neatly on the counter.

It was Friday so I had school work to do before I could go outside. One of the down sides to being homeschooled is that there is no such thing as a snow day.

I reached in to the freezer and pulled out a container of Cookie dough ice cream. I also grabbed the ice cream scoop and took them to my desk in my room. I sat down and opened my lap top and started to work and eat.

After an hour I had finish my homework and the ice cream. Halloween had gotten bord and started to chase her bat around the room.

"There!" She grabbed in and stuffed it into her pocket. "It' hot in here!" She rolled up the sleeves of her jacket to her elbow revealing tattoos in the shape of skeleton bone on her arms and hands.

I stood up and went to my bed.

"I am going to get some icecream. I'll be back." Halloween left the room.

"I'm surprised she left. I thought she would never go away." Jack was on the balcony, whose doors I had left open.

"I'm thinking about going Minnesota. That is where Jamie lives. It would be nice to talk to someone who knows what you're saying." He went on about Jamie and his life. I had to admit that the kid did seem fun, but wind had missed a big important detail.

"I did I tell you that Jamie was the first kid that could see me?" That was the last straw. I sat up and walked to the balcony so I was looking right at him.

"Jack, for the record. I was the first person to see you." It took him a how 3 seconds to process this.

"Wait… You can see me?" I sighed. Jack just stared. And then it really hit him.

"YOU CAN SEE ME!" Halloween came back.

"What did I miss?" She looked from me to jack and back. "oh. So she finally told you that she can see you?"

Jack turned to her. "You knew?"

She laughed. "You knew I can tell who is and isn't a believer. I surprised you _just _ figured it out. I mean… you have been stalking her for 13 years."

"I haven't been stalking her." I tried not to laugh.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you were born blonde." Halloween sat on the bed. Jack was still freaking out.

"So, the bird…" I sighed again.

"That was you." He fell back wards on to the ground. I decided to give him a moment.

"so Halloween," She held her hand up to stop me.

"Call me Eve, as in All Hallows Eve. It was my name when I was human… Or I wanted my name to be eve… It was really Mary.. Any way what were you saying?" She paused and looked at me.

"ok, Eve, why are you here, I mean should you have left since Halloween is over?" Jack calmed down enough to listen.

"Yeah Halloween. Tell her why you're here." She shot him a glare.

"I am here because jack is being stupid and I have to convince him not to be." She smirked at him. There was something I didn't know but She wasn't lying.

"Jack, I think you should go work on the snow. I think it is all used up." Eve was looking out the window. I did the saw and had to agree with her.

All the snow that had been there the day before was now part of some kind of snow man, or fort. There were the remains of a few snow balls but not enough to do anything with.

Jack looked at me. "When you're done you can teach me how to have a snowball fight."He grinned revealing his perfect teeth.

"OK!" He quickly got over his surprise and jumped of the balcony. I, of course, panicked for a moment, ran to the edge and looked over, only to find him laying on his staff.

"Miss me already?" He was back to his joking self.

I shook my head. "No. I just forget you could fly." He laughed. I smiled and went back to my bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

**[Jack Frost's POV]**

I flew away from the balcony as happy as I could possibly be.

I love the feel of the wind in my face and the ice hitting me. It was a relief to be back in the cold where I belong and not in the warm house where I might die of heat stroke, if I can die that is.

But when put with the option of not seeing Crystal, I would live in the house and never leave. It was worth it to see her.

I rode the wind till I was above the clouds. I didn't exactly know how I did it but It started to snow.

I let myself belly flop towards the ground till I was a few inches above the ground. Then I shot down the street dragging my staff below me leaving the whole street and houses on it covered in frost.

I went around the whole town and the woods around it. Everything was covered in ice. I laughed. I was in the air above a road, and saw a man trying to walk to his car, but he kept slipping and falling over.

Satisfied I went back to the house. She was standing by her front door. Halloween –I wasn't allowed to call her eve—had pulled down her sleeves. I guess snow was a little too cold for her.

Touched the ground and started to run at them. While I ran I scooped up some snow and blew on it. When I did this it made the person it hit more fun. When I got within throwing range I throw it. It hit Halloween Right in the face. I loved my perfect aim!

"You did not just throw that at me." I stop a few feet in front of them. She was wiping snow from her face. Crystal was smiling like it was normal to see two invisible people about to get in a fight. Then again I was around her a lot.

"What If I did?" I stood my staff in front of me and leend on it, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. I grinned and raise my eyebrows.

"Then I will Get pay back." With that she sat down pouting. I laughed. Like I would believe that kind of threat!

"Crystal, come here and I'll show you how to make a snow ball." Though I had never said anything like this before, at least not to her, It felt natural to talk to her.

She gave me a look. "I know how to make a snow ball." It was even better that she answered now.

I laughed again. I took a few steps back. "Ok. Try to hit me." She looked at me and sighed. She reached down and picked up a hand full of snow, but not the right amount or kind. She Patted it down, but not enough. Then she looked at me. I smirk. She narrowed her eyes and throw toward me. I have to say that she did have good aim.

The snow ball hit me but had broken apart already from being thrown. She looked disappointed. I smiled

"That was good for a first try. But let me show you how it done." I spent the next hour or so teaching her how to make a perfect snow ball and fort. She was a fast learning.

"Ok. I think you're ready."I smirked noticing Halloween watching us from the porch. "SNOW BALL WAR!" I made a snow ball and throw it right past Crystals head, again hitting Halloween.

Crystal froze, the devil was already moving. She had made a snow ball and thrown it at me, just like I had shown crystal.

It hit me. She had been watching me teach how the make the perfect snow ball so she would know how to. I really was an idiot.

I throw snow back at her. Crystal had run for cover to make snowballs in peace without danger. I couldn't bring myself to interrupt her. SO I went on with my fight with Halloween.

Crystal came out of hiding after 5 minutes throwing snow at both of us. I was so surprised that I lost sight of Halloween long enough for her to find a hiding place.

I stood still. I walked slowly around the yard listening for any sound that might let me know where she was. I saw crystal peek out of her hiding place on the other side of the yard with a huge smile on her face. Halloween must be hiding over there with her.

I put my pointer figure to my lips letting her know not to tell Halloween. I walked quietly through the yard and hid behind a tree, where I could see into the hiding spot. I looked out from behind it.

I could only process that Crystal was the only one there before a huge snow ball, that was bigger than me, was dropped on my head.

I stood up the best I could. I was covered in snow. Ok. So she did get her revenge.

"There. Now we have snow Owl!" She must off put leaves on it to make it look like feathers, she was the autumn spirit after all.

I got the snow out of my face. "I'm not an Owl. I'm a snow man." I managed to get the snow off of me and then sat on the pile of snow and leafs. I yawned for the first time in centuries.

"wow. I have never seen you tired like this. I have seen you pant like a dog but not yawn." That made me yawn again.

"I just need to rest. That's all." I stood up and went to crystal's porch. They followed talking.

When we got inside I laid on the couch and closed my eyes. I said earlier that people like me don't sleep, except sandy. But we still need rest, so Instead of sleep we close our eyes and let our minds drift off for a bit. It's like day dreaming, or being deep in thought.

I let my mind slip off somewhere and rested.


End file.
